Ohio 10
by killerjen231
Summary: Spencer moves to L.A. 3 months before her senior year and Ashley has the locker next to her. Rated M for later possible chapters. On Hiatus as of 9 March 2013 - Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's Point of View:**

It's my first day of school in L.A. Not like I'm looking forward to it. It's been 3 months since we moved here, but this is gonna suck, a lot. Not only does being the new kid suck in any respect, but being the new kid, in a new state on the other side of the country, in my senior year has got to be some kind of a record. I mean, I understand why my mother and father moved us out here. There is a hell of a lot more opportunity than my hometown of Carrollton. Never heard of it? Well you aren't alone. Most people haven't. At first, I was so mad at my parents for moving me out here, away from my best friend in the whole world, my school that I was super excited to graduate from, and my crush. But, as a minor at the time, I didn't really have a choice, did I? Well, one thing's for sure. California 10's definitely exist.

As I made my way to my first class, I stopped by my locker to get my trumpet and drop off some of my books. As I unloaded my trumpet to make room for said books, I saw her. It was like all time just suddenly stood still. I didn't know what was happening. She started walking towards me, and I didn't know if I was having a heart attack or a stroke or if my heart was just beating fast. Yup, it just happened. My heart beat so fast that I'm pretty sure it just skipped a beat.

"Hey you, you're in front of my locker."

It was like reality suddenly set back in and now my heart was beating so slow that I could barely muster up the word, "Sorry" before moving out of the way. The angel next to me just stood there, looking in her locker for something when she suddenly turned to me and barked, "Can I help you?"

"Ummm… Yeah… Do you know where the band room's at?" I stated as I moved my gaze quickly towards my trumpet sitting on the ground.

"Ummm, I think its J quad or something. By the art rooms. You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Spencer Carlin."

"Ashley Davies. What do you play?

"Trumpet. Since I was 10. Which quad is the J quad? This school is a little confusing."

"That's because it was designed by a guy who designs prisons. Have you noticed how every building seems to be like those watchtowers from those classic prison movies?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that." RING!

"Damn, well we better get going before we are too late. At least you have an excuse, you're new. Have you seen much of La La Land?" Ashley asked while walking with me towards what I assumed was the J quad.

"No, not too much yet. Universal city, Disneyland, the marina…"

"Ok, stop stop stop. I am taking you out after school and showing you what this place is really like. Meet me at our lockers," she stated before pointing towards a classroom and walking off.

After the final bell rang, and Ashley had shown me around the real L.A., we headed back to her place. Her house was huge, a mansion. I followed her up the stairs to her bedroom, where we started to watch TV. That's when I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, and studied what she was doing.

Ashley was on her stomach and had her eyes fixed on the TV. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and an off white colored t-shirt with a star on it in different colors. On top of that she had a vest, and she had some bracelets on to accessorize. Her hair is beautiful, brown, curly, and framing her face. Her eyes were a nice brown. I normally don't like brown eyes, but hers are just so beautiful. I wonder what she is thinking about right now.

I must have been staring because the next thing I saw was her smile. Ashley had turned her head towards me, caught me, and smiled at me. I quickly turned away, my face suddenly getting warm.

"Enjoying the view?" There it was again. That feeling when you can't help but smile. When you close your eyes, smile, and feel your heart speed up and slow down all at the same time.

"Ummm… Well…" I started, but couldn't seem to muster up anything that made sense.

"Because, I definitely am."

At that, I quickly turned my head to see what she meant. Ashley had turned onto her right side and had her head in her hand, eyes fixed intently on me, looking me up and down. Our eyes met, and I bit my bottom lip. I turned my head slightly to the left as I released my bottom lip to produce a small smile. I looked at the TV for a second, and when I looked back at her, she had moved closer to me. Her eyes still fixed on me, watching my every move, trying to read my every thought.

"So, what time do you need to be home by?" she asked never taking her eyes off me.

"Shit! What time is it?" I painfully rip my eyes from hers and check my watch. "Well, it's 5:30, and dinner is usually at 6, so we should probably get going."

Ashley finally tore her eyes away from me and reached for her keys. "Fine" she muttered, just loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough to where I'm not sure if she knew I heard her.

As we pulled up into my driveway, Ashley turned the car off and looked over at me. Our eyes met again, and my heart felt like it was almost going to beat itself out of my chest.

"So, can I call you sometime? Just to talk… or whatever…" I asked. Wait, I asked that? Did those words just come out of _my _mouth?

"Yeah!" She said, almost too enthusiastically. She handed me her phone and I handed her mine as we put our numbers in. I opened the car door and stepped out. Before walking away, I turned around, smiled at her, and thanked her for one of the best days in this city so far. She smiled back at me, and looked me in the eyes intently as she said nonchalantly, but ever so sexy, "No problem, Spencer. Glad to show you a good time, _any _time."

I walked to the front door of my house, and before I opened it, I looked back over my shoulder hoping that she would still be there for me to grab one last look. She was. I smiled and she smiled back at me with that smile, one that made my heart start all over again with that feeling. And I walked inside, but not before watching her drive away.

* * *

As I lay awake in my bed, I look over at the clock. 2:31am. Great. I am gonna be so tired tomorrow. I can't get to sleep though, and I don't know why. Well, that's not entirely true, I know why. Ashley Davies, that's why. I can't get her out of my head, and I don't know why. Well, that's not entirely true either. I can't get her out of my head because she's beautiful. Those eyes. I can't get her eyes out of my head. Something about those eyes… How they just looked into me, not at me, not through me, but into me. Almost like if she was looking into my soul, trying to become one with me. Why _was_ she looking at me like that?

**Ashley's Point of View:**

God, not another first day of school. Haven't I done enough of these already? And on top of that, they freaking assigned me a new locker. Just because I can't get along with the queen bitch Madison doesn't mean that I should be the one moved. Well, I guess in retrospect, I did kind of push her _really_ hard that last day of school. I heard she even had to go get her back checked out. Oh well, she deserved it. Making those comments about me like I wasn't standing right there. And to Aiden too. She should have known better.

"Hey Ash, how's it going."

"It's fine Aiden. Just going to make myself at home in my new dork infested locker. Who's that in front of it?"

"I don't know. But, she's cute." That she was. Blonde with blue eyes, short but not a midget, and staring right at me.

"Well, that's my cue. She's looking at me so I had better go introduce myself" I stated as I walked towards my new, possibly improved locker.

"Hey you, you're in front of my locker", I stated as I approached her. Damn, why did I have to say that in such a harsh tone? What am I, an idiot?

"Sorry" she managed to squeak out.

As I moved things around in my locker looking for my lip gloss, I could feel her gaze on me. I half smiled to myself, then for some reason stated rather harshly, "Can I help you?" Dammit! Why am I such a harsh bitch?

"Ummm… Yeah… Do you know where the band room's at?" I looked over and noticed an instrument case on the ground.

"Ummm, I think its J quad or something. By the art rooms. You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Spencer Carlin."

"Ashley Davies. What do you play?

"Trumpet. Since I was 10. Which quad is the J quad? This school is a little confusing."

"That's because it was designed by a guy who designs prisons. Have you noticed how every building seems to be like those watchtowers from those classic prison movies?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that." RING! That damn bell is always ruining my moments.

"Damn, well we better get going before we are too late. At least you have an excuse, you're new. Have you seen much of La La Land?" I asked while I led her to the J quad. I watched her as she walked. Wow, she sure can handle that trumpet case.

"No, not too much yet. Universal city, Disneyland, the marina…"

"Ok, stop stop stop. I am taking you out after school and showing you what this place is really like. Meet me at our lockers," I said as I pointed to a classroom then walked away, looking back at this girl as she walked inside. _Well, I guess California isn't the only place that can produce a California 10_ I thought as I walked inside my own respective classroom.

We made our way back to my house after I showed Spencer around the real L.A. I led her upstairs, feeling her eyes watch me as I did. What was it about this girl that made me want to hang out with her? I never like people, especially people who are from Ohio and play trumpet. Ok, granted I don't exactly know someone who can meet both of those things, but normally, I wouldn't even associate myself with someone like her. In fact, I'd make fun of them.

I made my way into my room, her eyes still watching me as I moved onto the bed and laid on my stomach, my head towards the foot, and turned the TV on. I started watching some shit about Lindsay Lohan or someone like that, when I felt her gaze still on me. What _was_ she staring at?

I crack a smile on my face and turn towards her. She didn't seem to notice that I had moved at first, but quickly turned her head when she did, face getting a little red.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, smile still on my face. She closed her eyes for a second, smiled, then started to mumble something. I couldn't really understand that she was saying, but I couldn't help what I said next.

"Because I definitely am." I moved on the bed, inching closer to her, getting close enough to smell her, but not so close as to make her freak out. I looked her up and down, and knew I had said the right thing.

There, I said it. I think she's hot. Hell, more than hot. She is the out of state definition of a California 10. She's the Ohio 10. I watched as she turned her head back to me. Her eyes met mine, and she bit her bottom lip before turning her head slightly to her left and smiling. I didn't let my eyes off her for a moment. I want to know what she's doing, what she's thinking, who she's thinking about.

Never removing my eyes from her, I asked "So, what time do you need to be home by?"

"Shit! What time is it?" She broke our gaze, but I kept my eyes focused on her. She looked at her watch before stating, "Well, its 5:30, and dinner is usually at 6, so we should probably get going."

Ugg. "Fine" I muttered, just loud enough for me to hear, but not Spencer. I tore my eyes away from her and found my keys, grabbed them, and led her to the car.

As I pulled into her driveway, I turned the car off and turned to face her. My eyes met hers. Wow, those eyes. I don't think I've ever seen eyes that clear before, that shade of blue before. They are beautiful. I looked at her for what seemed like a long time. Studying her looks, movements, and trying to guess her thoughts.

"So, can I call you sometime? Just to talk… or whatever…"

"Yeah!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. I took my phone out, handed her mine as she handed me hers. I put my info into it, then added my own awesome personalized ringtone before handing it back. She started to get out, but before she walked away, she turned and smiled at me, thanking me for one of the best days in the city so far.

"No problem, Spencer. Glad to show you a good time, _any_ time", I stated as I tried not to stumble over my words or sound too nervous. She walked to her front door as I turned my car over. Just as I looked up, I saw that she hadn't gone inside yet. I looked into her eyes again, and smiled. The first genuine smile I've had in a long time. My heart started to beat, slightly faster, but not so fast that I thought anything much of it. I started to pull out of her driveway as she opened the front door and crossed the threshold. I watched as she started to turn back towards me as I drove off, thinking about today.

* * *

"Aiden, this girl is something else. She is smart, beautiful, sexy, oh I could go on and on. She plays the trumpet, so I bet she's a great kisser. I wonder what else she might be good at. Don't you even start trying to picture us together. Not your fantasy, that one is for me only. Got it? Can you believe she asked me for my phone number? It took me by complete surprise. I couldn't help but stare at her. I looked into her, you know? Like, I was looking at her at first, but then I started looking into her. Like I was looking into her soul, trying to figure out who this girl was who was in my bed with me, and not like that. Then when I drove her home, I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away from me. Aiden, she looked back at me to watch me leave. Not just once man, but at least twice. Anyways, I don't want to fill up your voicemail. Call me later. Peace out bitches, especially Madison."


	2. Chapter 2 Spencers POV

The next few days went by like a blur. Ashley wasn't at school, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time I found my mind wandering, she was there to focus on. I messed up so much in symphonic band today that I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I just suck, which I don't! As I walked towards my locker at the end of the school day, I was looking at my phone, wishing, hoping, even praying that she would call me. Hell at this point I'd even be happy for a one word text message. As I tried, and failed miserably to open my locker, I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Need some help with that, Spencer?"

I turned quickly and almost ran into her. Ashley. There she was, asking me if I needed help with my locker and my throat suddenly decided it wanted to have a panic attack. I casually stepped aside to let her have a go at it. She got it open with the first try.

"These lockers have always been tricky. It takes a _special_ touch to get them to open up", Ashley said, looking ever intently into my eyes again. What was it with her that made me quiver? That makes me feel like I can't speak, that makes my heart and head start pounding uncontrollably. I smile and nod at her as she asked what my plans for this afternoon were.

"Well, I'm supposed to wait for my brother to pick me up so that I can drop him off at a meeting that my dad will pick him up from later. That's what happens when you only have 2 cars." She's leaning against her locker as I load my stuff up for the weekend. She never took her eyes off of me.

"Aww so does that mean we can't hang out today?"

"Well, where have you been this last week?"

"I got sick on Tuesday, a super bad flu." She smiled a huge smile on her face. "I probably got it from you on Monday!"

I could tell she was joking, so I gave her a little shove and shook my head no vigorously. "So, you want to hang out with me. Well, let me call my brother and see where he is at. Knowing him, he hasn't even left our house yet to get me." I took out my phone and called him, and it turns out I was right. He was still at home, saying he was just leaving, but most likely still on the couch. After things were settled with him, I turned back to Ashley, who was still looking right into me.

"The verdict?"

"Guilty! He's nowhere near here. He's gonna call my dad, so we are free until about 5:45pm."

"That's it? I only get" she paused to look at the clock on her phone, "2 ½ hours with you? Why don't you eat dinner with me, then we can spend a lot more time together."

I had been looking down at my feet, when I looked up fast and hurt my neck.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Spencer?" She had a look of genuine concern in her eyes as she took a step closer to me. Wow does she smell good. What is that scent?

I loved it when she used my full name. "Yeah I'm fine, just got a crick in my neck. It'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Here let me help you rub it out. Remember, I have some special fingers."

I gulped at that statement. Before I knew it, she had taken me by the hand, and dragged me to her car. She took my phone out and texted my mom that I was having dinner with her. She opened the car door for me, watched me sit down in the passenger's seat and told me to face the driver's side, which I did. She gently scooped my hair out of her way and draped it over my left shoulder. I gave her verbal directions as to where the pain was coming from, but she didn't listen. She just grabbed my neck with one hand, and started massaging. She used her other hand to grab my right shoulder and make sure that I didn't lean too much forward. Wow, this felt amazing. Who knew she was so good with her hands? _You want to see what other things she can do with those hands_.

"Okay! That should about do it. How do you feel now?"

"Much better. Thank you so much! Oh, and my mom texted me back and said that it's fine if I hang out with you for the rest of the night."

"Yay!" Ashley says as she gets into the driver's seat and drives us to her lavish home.

She again leads me upstairs to her bedroom. She sits on the bed, back against the headboard and watched my movements as I take a seat next to her, mimicking her position. She makes small talk with me, asking me about my past, about why we came to L.A., all the while keeping those brown eyes intently on me, watching me as I respond to her inquisitions. Then, she asked me about my past relationships. At that, I start to get a little nervous. Well, a little more nervous.

My parents know I'm a lesbian, but they don't like it. At all. In fact, I'd say that they hate it. Probably as much as they hate me. Ever since I was forced to tell them, they just haven't seemed to love me quite the same. I look up at her, as I have been looking down at my hands by this point, and I feel tears start to creep themselves down my cheeks.

"Spencer, are you okay? I'm sorry that I asked that, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not you. It's just that I feel like such a dork sometimes."

"Spencer, there is nothing to feel dorky about. Other than the fact that you are in the school bands." At that, I look back up into her eyes. But, I start crying now. Ashley grabs my head and pulls me into her shoulder.

"Shhhh… Everything is okay. I'm here now. You don't have to feel bad, you don't have to cry anymore. I'm gonna protect you."

I cry for a little longer, then just rest my head there. It feels amazing to be here right now. I make a decision. I'm gonna come out to this girl. I'm gonna be truthful for once in my life.

"Ashley, I have something to tell you" I say as I wipe the tears from my right cheek.

"What is it?"

"Let me start at the beginning." I take a deep breath in and blow it out of my mouth like if I'm blowing cigarette smoke out.


	3. Chapter 3 Ashleys POV

I was looking in Spencer's eyes, trying to figure out what she was going to tell me. I can't tell what she's planning on saying, so I just nod my head so that she'll continue.

"Do you remember when I told you that I didn't have any female friends when I was a kid? Well, when I was 13, I started to date my best friend, Jeff. We had known each other since we were 5 years old, and I felt comfortable around him. I liked him you know, as a person and as my friend. I just didn't like him in any type of romantic way. "

She paused to make sure I was listening, so I nodded my head again.

"One night, we were hanging out at his farm, in the tree house that his dad helped him build. Earlier, we had been having fun. We hated his cousin, who was the high school slut, so we had taken a broken cell phone apart and started to sling shot pieces at her. We actually got her a few times. I ate dinner over there, then Jeff and I went back into the tree house. We sat there for awhile, not speaking, but not looking at each other. That's when it happened. That's when he asked me if he could kiss me."

She paused again, so I nodded once again and said, not trying to sound too intrigued, "So, did you let him? What happened next?"

"We kissed. Probably for about 2 minutes. I can't say how it felt for him, but for me I felt nothing at all. I didn't feel a spark, like I thought you were supposed to. I didn't feel like I was kissing my supposed boyfriend, but like my friend. Then, he moved away, moved to Oregon."

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend, Spence. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, on any level." I hope that it's ok that I called her Spence instead of Spencer…

She smiled, a wide smile on her face. "Thanks, Ash. Thank you."

We both just sat there for a few minutes looking into each others eyes, neither one of us wanting to break the gaze.

"Then when I started high school, everything just got really confusing for awhile. I didn't have any friends my freshman year. I usually hung out in the library on the computer on MySpace. But, when I got to sophomore year, I met this guy named Michael, who was in my band class. He was cute, but I wasn't really attracted to him. I knew he liked me, but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't like him like that. We went to a competition that year. Stayed overnight in a hotel."

My eyes got a little wider as I tried to guess what she was going to say next.

"Michael and I sat next to each other on the bus ride back from the amusement park to the hotel. I was really nervous because I knew what he wanted to do. I knew that he wanted to do something." She paused and drew a sharp breath inward. "The bus was dark, and we made out a little bit. Again, I didn't feel anything for him, but I was thinking that most people my age were having sex, and most of the people in band were having sex. So, I thought that this is something I'd have to do eventually."

She paused again. My eyes got even wider as I anticipated what she was going to say.

"He moved his hands over my breasts, first over my shirt, then under but over my bra. He kept kissing me and moving his hand lower and lower. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down, slowly. That's when I suddenly remembered that I was on my period, so I stopped him. I took his hand and moved it from down there. He responded my taking my hand and putting it on his dick over his pants and asking me if it was big. I responded with a yeah, and that was that."

I could tell that she wasn't even close to getting to the hard part yet. This whole time our eyes had been locked, but now, she put her head down and I saw a lone tear fall down her cheek.

She continued, "He was a dick to me for the rest of the trip. Soon after this, I sat myself down to think about my life thus far. To think about what had happened on this trip. I made a realization." She gulped then said, "That I'm gay. I'm a lesbian."

Honestly, I wasn't surprised by this. I had had an inkling brewing in the back, well front, of my brain. She had started to cry a little bit more and I grabbed her head and brought it into my shoulder. We sat there for awhile, her head in the crook of my neck, and me rubbing the back of her head in a comforting manner. That's when she sat back up and continued once again.

"I had crushes on some of the girls I knew. At first, I felt ashamed, I had grown up in a Christian household and been told my whole life that those type of people were sinners and that they were doomed to go to hell. As I contemplated things over the course of my sophomore and junior years I came to a realization. There was nothing wrong with me. I was just as normal as the next person. It just so happened that I was attracted to females. That's when" She paused here and looked right at me in the eyes and started to tear up a little, "I was forced to come out to my parents.

"I was in the car with my mother one day, and for some reason she asked God for patience. I politely asked her not to talk about God in my presence. Looking back, I probably shouldn't have said anything at all. She looked at me like I was the devil in disguise. She started bombarding me with questions about my beliefs and about who I was. When I got home, she ran up the stairs crying. My father was on the couch and looked at me and asked me what happened. I told him and he asked me if I was straight or not. I froze." She had said all of that on one breath, so she took a second to catch it. "He asked me again and again until I finally blurted out that I was gay."

I took her head back to my shoulder because she was crying again. But, she continued. "The next morning, my father forced me to tell my mother. He locked me in with them until I came clean. He told me that I had a choice to make, that he knew someone like me and that I could still make the right choice and wait for the right man to marry."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, a little louder than I had hoped. "How could he say something like that to you. You're perfect." That last little bit just slipped out, and I had hoped she didn't catch it, but she did.

"You think I'm perfect? I will only agree with that for one aspect of my life."

"Which aspect is that?"

"The I'm a virgin aspect of my life."


	4. Chapter 4 Spencers POV

Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter than my last few, but I feel like it is really important to the story. More to come soon. :-)

Ashley's eyes got even bigger as she asked, "Really?! An all around virgin or just a guy or girl virgin?"

"I'm an all around virgin. I've never had sex with a male or a female. I just haven't found the right person to give myself to." I was very embarrassed to admit this. "Look, I'm 18 and a virgin, not a big deal." But, Ash knew better than that.

"Well Spence, as much as this isn't a big deal, it is at the same time. I think that it's amazing that you haven't soiled yourself that way yet. In fact, I think it's something that's so rare now a days that we should celebrate!"

At that, I gave her a curious look. What did she mean by that? Please don't tell me she's gonna throw me a Let's Lose It party. She must have read my mind because next she stated, "No, I'm not gonna throw you a lose it party, but I think that we should definitely order in some grub. I'm getting hungry." And with that, she got up to get her laptop.

She sat back next to me and asked what I was in the mood for, and I honestly didn't care. Not like I was hungry right now anyways. Ash decided on some Mexican food that will get delivered.

When it arrived, she brought it up. We sat on her bed, me looking down and picking at it, and she inhaling it like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

After we finished, Ash took the garbage downstairs. I looked at my phone to check the time and saw that it said 7:48pm.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I tossed my phone across the bed, more from surprise than anything. Ashley walked back in as if she was walking on air. I wonder why she was so happy.

She must have read my thoughts again because the next thing she said was, "Guess what I have!" The smile on her face was one of pure joy, but I could see something else there. Was she just so excited about what she has, or is she secretly scared of my reaction _to_ what she has?

"What do you have Ashley?" I asked, a little afraid of her answer.

"Well, what I have is something that I think you may enjoy", she paused here, eyes getting slightly wider, but her smile now diminishing little by little as she asks, "Do you think that your mom would be ok with you spending the night over here tonight?"

I could feel my breathing speed up a little as shrugged my shoulders and called my mom. She said that it was okay this time, but that next time I have to introduce Ashley to her before we go anywhere. _Or do anything…_

When I gave her the news, she seemed to light right back up. Her eyes started to sparkle, but again, I was sensing some hesitation from her. She looked down at her hands and clasped them together. I could tell that she was thinking about something, but I couldn't decide what she was thinking about. Did she have someone else here waiting for her to give a signal for them to enter? Did she have some kind of lesbian movie that she wanted to watch with me? Did she want to go out to a club?

As I was trying to decide which one it was, she stood up and reached into her pocket. I thought that she might pull something out of it, but she left her hand there, grabbing something. She balled her fist up in a ball to hold it even tighter.

She smiled again. "What I have here in my pocket is something that I certainly enjoy every once in awhile, but not too often or I might get too lazy. It's all natural and is grown all over the world. Some people say it has special healing powers, while others think that this is the gateway to other, worse things." I could feel my heart beating faster with every word that escaped her mouth, with every syllable that rolled off of her tongue. I knew exactly what she was referring to, but I didn't want to spoil her surprise.

"What I have here in my hand" she said as she pulled her hand out of her pocket, still bunched in a fist to hide what she had, "Is something that I don't want to force you into doing. If you don't want to, you should just tell me now so that I can go put this somewhere where I won't be tempted to use it tonight."

I looked at her, gulped, and nodded for her to continue.

"What I have here, is some marijuana."


	5. Chapter 5 Ashleys POV

I saw her close her eyes and breathe in a deep breath through her nose before blowing it out of her mouth. I've probably pushed her too far now. She's definitely gonna leave. What was I thinking? Why did I think that she would be okay with this? _Because you know her._ But I don't know her! I've only known her 5 days! 3 of which I was sick.

So, I stood there, looking like an idiot with this baggie full of green hanging from my fingertips, while she kept her eyes shut, thinking about her options. I moved across the room to a chair at my desk. Mother insisted I have one even though I never use it. I am proud to say that my desk has never been used to do homework on. _You have done other things on that desk though_.

I sit patiently waiting for her to respond. After about 5 minutes, she opens her eyes back up and looks directly into mine.

"How often do you…"

"Not that often. I usually don't. My friend Aiden delivered our food tonight, and brought me this. I tried to tell him I didn't want it, but he knew me better than that. He shoved it into my hand and was gone before I could argue with him further." She looked away from me, then back into my eyes. "Look, Spence, you don't have to if you don't want to. I honestly don't want to that much, and I won't if you don't."

"Well, I've never smoked before, but I've wanted to. My brother has before, and he wanted me to try it with him once. I was too scared though, so I chickened out and left." She smiled a devilish smile. Her eyes started to light up, which made mine. My smile got big as she said, "But I think that I want my first time to be with you."

At that, she sat back casually against the headboard, innerlocked her fingers and put her palms behind her head. Her t-shirt rose a little bit, just enough to expose the smallest amount of her stomach. FUCK. This girl was so fine, and I know she's gay, she must be hitting on me. Hopefully.

I smiled even larger, which crinkled my nose.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I ask, wondering if she had ever thought about how she wanted to get high.

"Well, I don't want to smoke it because that is just as bad as smoking cigarettes." I mouthed the words Oh My God and rolled my eyes as I knew she was right. She continued, "Do you have a vaporizer?" I shook my head no. "Damn, then I guess we'll have to make some cookies."

At that, I looked down at my baggie. I think there was enough there to make some butter and bake something, so I got up. I went over to the bed and extended my hand. She took it and I led her downstairs to the kitchen. My mom isn't gonna be back till God knows when, and it's not like she'd care anyways. She'd just make some kind of quick comment then put some money on the counter before running off with another one of her boy-toys.

I got out all of the supplies and grabbed my iPod touch to look up how to do it again. I haven't made butter for a long time so I wanted to make sure that I did it right, for her.

We made the butter, then we decided that we wanted to have some chocolate chip cookies. I didn't have chocolate chips or flour so we had to run to the store. _Good thing we didn't smoke it or we wouldn't have a chance to get shit for afterwards._ We went to the 24-hour Safeway down the street and got the supplies for cookies. We also picked up some ice cream, cookies (those seasonal sugar ones that have frosting on them), and some macaroni and cheese.

When we got back to my house, I drove into the driveway, parked and turned it off. I turned towards the center to release my seat belt, and my hand touched hers again. There was a shock between our touch, literally.

"Ouch!" she said then quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. Are you okay?"

Spencer smiled and nodded her head to indicate that she was. I opened my car door and quickly jogged to her side of the car to open her door. She smiled again at me and got out, thanking me on the way to the back of the car to grab some bags. I shut her door, grabbed most of the bags, shut the trunk and locked my car. I led her up the few stairs to the front door and let us in. It smelled incredible in here, and I looked at Spencer to gage her reaction. She still seemed ok so, we set the bags on the counter and got to work.

We made the dough and decided that we wanted to make them into shapes. Good thing I had a grandmother who cared once upon a time. I went into the cabinets and grabbed the cookie supplies. We made whatever shapes we wanted, I even made an 'S' and she made an 'A'. We baked and cooled them until there was no more dough.

We took the cookies up to my room and sat on the bed facing each other, them in the middle. I looked at her then she looked at me. I grabbed one off of it and smiled as I turned it towards her. It was that 'A' Spencer had made. I looked at the plate and saw her 'S' underneath some of them. I grabbed it in my free hand and smiled even bigger.

"Sure you want to do this? It could take up to 3 hours for you to feel the effects." I speak as I still held the cookies.

"Only if you won't make fun of me." She smiled as she said that. I love that smile.

"Ok, if you insist. But remember, pot always affect you differently the first time then the rest of them. It _always_ tastes and feels the best the first time."

I hand her the 'S' and warn her about getting too stoned. She shrugged me off and took a bite. She chewed for awhile, analyzing the taste and texture. She swallowed, smiled and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I took a bite, now it's your turn.' I got the hint, and grinned as I took a bite.


	6. Chapter 6 Spencers POV

I've never used pot before, so I wasn't sure how I would feel. I've heard horror stories about people getting high and going to the hospital because they got really bad anxiety and thought they were having a heart attack. I don't want to get a panic attack, and I don't think I will. But who knows what will happen.

I ate the whole "S" cookie and Ashley ate her whole "A" cookie. At least if we ate the same amount, we might get the same effect. It took about an hour and ½ before I started to feel the first of the effects. We were watching this movie that Ashley had picked out that I had never seen before. I think it was called _Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain_ or something like that. I wasn't paying too much attention to the plot, but was busier looking at Ashley. Before we started the movie, we changed into some pajamas. Ashley was wearing some cotton bootie shorts that read _Juicy_ on the butt and a white wife beater over no bra. Can you believe that she wasn't wearing a bra?! She gave me some pink pajama pants and a lime green t-shirt to wear, so I did.

I was looking at her. At her chest moving up and down with each breath. At her eyes, and how they screened the TV screen. That's when I first noticed the effects had begun. I turned my head back to look at the screen and I felt like my head was lighter. Then I noticed that my mouth was extremely dry. I opened it to feel my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. I moved my arm in an attempt to grab a water bottle and felt it go limp. I tried again and picked up the water bottle and took the lid off. The water felt amazing as it trickled down my throat. I finished it and put it down on the floor, where it promptly fell over onto its side.

Ashley moved here eyes slowly towards the fallen water bottle. "Are you thirsty, Spencer?" I nodded my response because my throat was too sore to speak. She seemed to put some extra emphasis on my name, or maybe that was just the way my high self heard it. My eyes looked at hers though as she started to get up. Her eyes had a haze over them, and she was moving slowly, almost falling as she stood. She steadied herself and walked downstairs to get some more water bottles. I checked my phone for the time again. 9:22pm. I can't believe that it's not even 9:30pm yet. Oh well. It will get there eventually.

Ashley returns after what seems like forever with about 6 bottles in hand.

I start laughing as I ask, "Ash, why do you have like a million water bottles?"

She had been focused on not dropping any bottles on her way back up the stairs, but dropped them, trying to seem like she did it on purpose as she said, "Fine then! You won't get any of _my_ water bottles!" She was smiling as she said this, but her eyes were looking right at mine again. In that intense way they did on that first day I spent here.

I could feel my face getting hot. I must be blushing. Ashley grabs 4 bottles and takes them to her mini fridge to keep cold. She grabs the other 2 and walks back to the bed where she takes a seat next to me. She inched closer to me as she hands me a water. I can feel her breathing onto my arm as she does so, and I feel myself shake a little bit. I take my eyes off her, if only for a moment to open my bottle, but have trouble getting the lid off.

"Having some trouble there, Spence?" There it was again. Why oh why did she have to say my name like that?

I look up to see her still smiling, if not bigger. I smirk and hand her mine as she tries it for herself. She has trouble too, so she grabs the bottom of her shirt. My eyes get bigger and my mouth opened slightly as she lifts the bottom of her up to use it for help. She exposes her smooth, tan stomach as she does so, and I gulp… Loud…

She turns back to me with my bottle open and I quickly snap out of it. I take a swig while I think about how beautiful that stomach was, before I notice that I am feeling some heat, but not in my face. She had been sitting on my right side, but moved her body to that she was facing me while leaning on her left hand.

"So, how ya feeling there big girl?"

"I'm not a big girl yet! I'm still just a kid here. Remember that thing we have called high school?"

"School is overrated. All you gotta do is show up for 4 years then they'll let you out. Regardless, I'm feeling just great!" She smiles, but I know she's kind of serious. And with that, she turns more serious. As much as I love the playful, carefree Ashley, I really like talking to the serious Ashley. "Are you okay though?"

"I definitely think I'm high. I looked at myself in the mirror a little while ago, and looked at my eyes. They look like yours, and I know that you're high, so I must be." I smile, and she smiles back.

Ashley sits back up and reaches over me to grab my bottle. She takes a sharpie off of the ground and labels mine with a big 'S' and then grabs hers and labels with a big 'A'. I shudder as she reaches back over me to place mine back where I had originally put it.

"So", I hesitate at what I'm about to say, because I know that it could change everything. _And hopefully for the better_. "What do you want to do now?"

The movie had ended and now we were just sitting in silence.

"Well, I have a couple of ideas if you're interested." She hesitated also, as she knew what she and I were both getting at. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she put her hand onto my knee. It felt like a thousand bolts of lightning were shooting to that spot. And it felt really nice.

I put my hand on top and used my thumb to rub gently over her hand. Every stroke I took felt amazing. I've never felt like this before, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the weed or because of her.

Then I felt it. I felt the words start to come out of my mouth before I could even stop them. "I've never kissed a girl before."

I can't believe I just said that.


	7. Chapter 7 Ashleys POV

I had no idea she was going to say that. She's never even kissed a girl before? Damn, this girl was a real virgin. I thought about it for a while. _Was is a little or a while? I don't know, I'm too high to figure it out._

She seemed embarrassed, so I said "That's ok Spence. That makes you special." She looked at me like I was crazy. You know the look. That I'm curious about what you're saying, but I'm pretty sure that you're slightly crazy one. Yeah, that one.

I elaborated, "I think that it's great that you haven't soiled those beautiful lips." I decided to go all out this time.

"Look Spencer, I want to be honest with you." I picked up her hand and kissed it before looking her right in the eyes. I wanted to make sure she looked right into mine as I told her my thoughts, that way she knew how serious and honest I was being right now.

"Spencer, I'm scared. I want to tell you about my past. All of it."

"Okay Ash. Only if you want to."

"I do, and I want you to look at my eyes while I tell you." She shook her head yes, and I shakily got up. She looked at me puzzled again. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want my high self to sit on the floor anymore." She smiled and joined me on the bed. We got comfortable before we locked eyes again and she took my hand. That's when I decided that I might get started.

"I might as well start when I was a sophomore. Everything before that is stupid." I smile briefly and see her smile back before I continue. "When I first started it, everything was the same as before. Ugg I can't even believe I'm gonna tell you some of this. Madison and I were still friends, and I was dating Aiden."

She gasped a slightly surprised gasp before saying "What the hell? You and _Madison_ were friends? You were dating Aiden?" She stopped before she said something she would regret and smiled and urged me to continue.

"I was young, and I thought I was in love. I wasn't. He was. I had never been with anyone before him. No girls, no boys, no one. He hadn't either. I wanted it to work, but it was doomed from the start. It's like, I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. I'm not sure he was in love with me, but I think he was. When we had been dating for about 4 months, we both decided that we felt ready to take the next step. We had already been to all the bases but home, and we both felt like it was getting close to time to head for home." She was nodding intermittently, but I knew she was too high to probably remember this in the morning, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know everything. So, I continued.

"We didn't really have a date or a plan or anything, but we both knew the other one wanted it soon. So, one night I was talking to Madison on the phone about God knows what, when I heard a knock on my front door. I opened it to find Aiden standing there with one of his big grins. He snatched the phone from my hand and told Madison that I will get back to her later. Smile still big on his face, and a confused look on mine, he told me to get dressed because we were going out. Well, everyone knows that no one, and I mean no one, tells Ashley Davies what to do. I gave him my evil eye, and asked him why and all he said was that it was a surprise. So, based upon careful consideration, I decided that I wanted to go out and that Aiden would drive me somewhere, and changed." I paused again as I saw that smile get bigger on Spencer's face. She knew exactly who I was, and that I don't do anything unless I can make it my decision to do so.

"He took me to dinner at a really nice, expensive Italian restaurant. Then he took me to Hollywood. He wanted to walk around and check out all of the Stars, but I didn't really feel like it. As we passed Grauman's Chinese Theater, he whispered something into my ear, but I couldn't quite hear him, but I didn't really care. We walked past it, turned around and headed back to the car. He drove me home and walked me inside. I invited him in, and we hung out in my guest room. Have you ever seen it?" She nodded and I kept going. "We were watching TV, when he turned a movie on. I can't remember what it is, and I don't care to." There was some distain in my voice as I spoke that. This next part was probably the hardest, and I swallowed a hard swallow before I said what happened next.

"Spencer, I lost my virginity to him that night. During the movie, there was a sex scene, and I saw him get a little hard. At first, I tried not to notice, but soon it was something that you wouldn't be able to miss. We continued to watch the movie for about 5 minutes before I tried to be witty, but ended up saying something stupid. He smiled though, and didn't seem to mind. I on the other hand was super nervous. That's probably the 2nd most nervous moment I've ever had." I smiled right at Spencer as I rolled that off my tongue. Did she know that this was the most nervous I've ever been? I hope not.

"He started kissing me, harder than he ever had before. He tried to force his tongue in my mouth, and I let him have it. We made out for a while, then he tried his hand at servicing me. Let's just say that he failed miserably. But, he would probably say the same about me. We did everything that night. We explored each other and took our time. It was sweet and real and I think we were both ready for it."

"But…"

I swallowed the hard knot that was in my throat, to little avail. I put my pointer finger to indicate that I needed a second, and got up to get my water bottle. I brought Spencer's back with me and handed it to her as I opened mine. We both took a drink before I continued.

"Aiden seemed to want to have sex all of the time. It seemed endless. As much as I tried to enjoy it, I was confused by us. I wasn't sure what to make of what had happened, and what was happening. Two (2) months later, so 6 months total now, it was getting to that time." I paused here, and she looked hazy and confused again. I was shaking now. I wasn't cold, and I wasn't hot. Like I said, this is the most nervous I have ever been before. I could feel my chest tightening up, and my breathing get more rapid.

"Spencer, I missed my period that month."

Her mouth dropped open so fast, I'm pretty sure she just set a record. I'm also pretty sure she was speechless because she also wasn't talking.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

"What happened?" She asked as she shook her head yes.

"We lost it." My eyes were tearing up now. Fuck, I couldn't help it, I was high and this was emotional. As I slowly inched closer to a full on cry, I said, "I wanted to keep it. I wanted someone who loved me for who I am, and for me to have someone who I could love unconditionally."

Although she had looked into my eyes the whole time I was telling her about me, I tore my eyes away and looked down. Spencer rushed to my side, and I started sobbing.

"Spencer, I wanted it. I didn't even care if he did or not, I wanted it for me." I choked out between sobs. Then, I felt her force my head into her shoulder. Wow she did smell amazing. She always smells good though. Or, at least the couple times I've been blessed to get a whiff of her.

"It's ok Ash. You are loved. Lots of people love you."

Then, she said something that I wasn't expecting at all.

"Would you feel better if I played my trumpet for you?"


End file.
